Motor vehicles with a drive system in the rear region are known from the prior art. The drive system can be, for example, an internal combustion engine. It is also known that an air-directing structure is arranged above said drive system and is intended to contribute to improving the driving performance of the motor vehicle. The air-directing structure can also be referred to, for example, as a spoiler.
DE 10 2015 101 797 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with an internal combustion engine and a charge air cooler, in which the air flow flowing around the motor vehicle is supplied to the charge air cooler.